Wieżyczka Automatyczna
Wieżyczka automatyczna (ang. Sentry Gun) jest, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, w pełni zautomatyzowaną stacjonarną konstrukcją, nie wymagającą do poprawnego działania załogi, lecz jest kontrolowana przez ducha maszyny. Wyposażona w śmiercionośne uzbrojenie przeciwpiechotne, przeciwpancerne lub przeciwlotnicze, zależnie od modelu. Używana przez praktycznie wszystkie zbrojne ramiona Imperium, od Adeptus Astartes, poprzez Astra Militarium, Adepta Sororitas, na odłamach Inkwizycji kończąc. Ów wieżyczka jest idealna do obrony ważniejszych punktów jak np.: Zbrojownia, lądowisko. Albowiem nie ma ona potrzeb fizjologicznych, nie będzie miała gorszego dnia, ani nie zna i nie zazna strachu, więc nie ucieknie z pola bitwy, w przeciwieństwie do gwardzisty, który może stracić wiarę w zwycięstwo i próbować zdezerterować. Zasilana jest natomiast za pomocą ogniw energetycznych bezpiecznie ukrytych wraz z wrażliwymi silnikami logicznymi wewnątrz konstrukcji. Co więcej, ów wieżyczka jest stosunkowo lekka, jednocześnie będąc wystarczająco grubo opancerzoną, tak że zwykłe pociski z broni ręcznych, nie są w stanie wyrządzić większych zniszczeń, a ona sama nie zwraca na to uwagi, lecz prowadzi ogień ze swojego uzbrojenia. Przez wielu weteranów Gwardii Imperialnej i zakonów Adeptus Astartes, a także weteranów innych organizacji, są one bardzo lubiane i dość często wieżyczki automatyczne nazywane są Tarantulami, mimo iż nie jest to poprawna nazwa, to jednak przyjęła się w Imperium. Zastosowanie w Imperium Podstawowym zastosowaniem owej wieżyczki jest obrona ważnych, kluczowych punktów, wówczas rozstawia się ją w miejscu, w którym należy wystawić wartownika, lecz z powodów taktycznych, takich jak np.: brak ludzi, jest to niemożliwe. Wieżyczka będzie wówczas, w przeciwieństwie do gwardzisty, sumiennie wykonywać swoją pracę, nie da się przekupić, ani nie pobiegnie ratować damy w opałach. Jako iż jest lekka może być transportowana drogą powietrzną, a nawet zapakowana w skrzynkę i zrzucona na pole bitwy, bądź zrzucona na Gravo-Chronach, gdzie po chwili rozstawienia zacznie prowadzić walkę z wrogami Imperium. Zastosowanie w Astra Militarum Gwardia Imperialna podchodzi do używania Tarantul, bardzo ochoczo, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do gwardzisty, nie zdezerteruje ona podczas obrony przed znacznymi siłami wroga, a podczas prowadzenia warty, nie da się przekonać na ewentualne wpuszczenie na teren zastrzeżony, a ponieważ jest wyposażona w uzbrojenie dość sporego kalibru, które jedną salwą potrafi powalić nawet największych i najtwardszych przeciwników, jest niezwykle przydatna. Niska waga pozwala natomiast, spokojnie dokonywać transportu wieżyczki, Chimerą, Rhino, czy Walkirią. Po czym dokonać szybkiego zrzutu w nowym miejscu, gdzie ma bronić pozycji. Bardzo często używane przez Elysjańskie jednostki szturmowe, w charakterze cięższego wsparcia, w walce z pojazdami i piechotą, ze względu na swoją siłę ognia. Najbardziej rozpowszechnionym rodzajem wieżyczek stosowanych przez gwardię jest wzór Metalica, pochodzącego ze świata-kuźni Adeptus Mechanicus, Metalica i nazwanego na jego cześć. Zastosowane w zakonach Adeptus Astartes Niemalże każdy zakon posiada w swojej zbrojowni wieżyczki Tarantula, albowiem są one nieocenione dla Aniołów Śmierci. Żaden z zakonów nie może sobie pozwolić na to, aby jakikolwiek z braci w zakonie, stał i pilnował drzwi. Ich miejsce jest na polu bitwy, gdzie mają walczyć za Imperatora i Imperium. Dlatego też zakony bardziej ochoczo niż Gwardia, używają ich w charakterze wartowników, pilnujących ważniejszych ośrodków produkcyjnych czy innych kluczowych punktów. Oczywiście, wieżyczki zakonów, są wyposażane w większą paletę uzbrojenia niż te używane przez Gwardię. Jednakże nie jest to jedyne zastosowanie w zakonach. Wieżyczki te, dzięki swojemu trybowi zasadzki, są wykorzystywane i zrzucane za liniami wroga, gdzie zwiadowcy maskują je, po czym wciągają w wówczas przygotowaną zasadzkę, nic nie spodziewającego się wroga, który zaledwie po kilku sekundach ciężkiego ostrzału jest martwy. Natomiast jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba przetransportowania wieżyczki w miejsce gdzie jest bardziej potrzebna, kapłani maszyny mogą je załadować do transportowców Rhino, lub Razorback, a nawet Land Ridera. Adeptus Astartes potrafią także dokonywać zrzutu wieżyczek z nisko przelatujących promów szturmowych Thunderhawk, gdzie wieżyczki na Gravo-Chronach spokojnie dolatują do ziemi, a po kilku sekundach zaczynają prowadzić niszczycielski ostrzał. Ciekawostką jest natomiast to iż, jeżeli transportowiec Razorback zostanie zniszczony w takim stopniu, że niemożliwa jest jego naprawa, a uzbrojenie w wieżyczce na dachu pojazdu przetrwało, ma szansę stać się ono wieżyczką Tarantula. Niestety do tego potrzeba zbrojmistrza, który zna się na recyklingu pojazdów i ich uzbrojenia. Konstrukcja wieżyczki Wieżyczka jest stosunkowo lekką konstrukcją, albowiem waży nieco ponad jedną tonę, zważywszy no to, że grubość pancerz Tarantuli wynosi 10 mm, a sam pancerz został stworzony z ceramitu i przeróżnych stopów metali znanych Imperium. Natomiast wieżyczki długość potrafi sięgać ponad 5 metrów. Mimo to jest ona łatwa w transporcie, a raz aktywowana będzie działać dopóki nie skończy się amunicja, pakiety zasilające( a może być zasilana przewodami), lub nie zostanie zniszczona. Może się obracać o 360o, dzięki czemu może pokryć cały obszar wokoło siebie. Dane Techniczne Adeptus Mechanicus automatycznej wieżyczki Tarantula Wnętrze maszyny Wieżyczka ta jest w pełni zautomatyzowana, nie potrzebuje załogi, która ma nią sterować, albowiem tę zadania przejął duch maszyny, wraz z systemami logicznymi i podzespołami. W dodatku do każdej wieżyczki zostają wgrane sygnatury przeciwników, a także sojuszników, dzięki czemu duch przy pomocy ów systemów, szybko i sprawnie jest w stanie zorientować się w tym czy obserwowana osoba stanowi zagrożenie i czy należy ją wyeliminować. W środku znajdują się także miejsca na ogniwa zasilające wieżyczkę, a także złącza, dzięki którym wieżyczkę można podłączyć pod stały dopływ prądu i amunicji do obsługiwanej broni. Schematy zachowania Wieżyczka ma zapisane w swojej pamięci podstawowe schematy według których ma się zachowywać na polu bitwy: * Tryb strażniczy/wartowniczy - Wieżyczka w tym trybie, ma za zadanie strzelać do każdej wrogiej sygnatury, która podejdzie zbyt blisko chronionego przez nią obszaru. Zazwyczaj ten tryb jest stosowany przy ochronie baz i stref zastrzeżonych, a także gdy wróg może nadejść z wielu stron. * Tryb ochrony pozycji/punktu - Wieżyczka w tym trybie, ma za zadanie strzelać do każdej wrogiej sygnatury, która wejdzie w zasięg i kąt ostrzału wieżyczki, który jest regulowany przez kapłana maszyny, bądź zbrojmistrza. Najczęściej tego trybu używa się w ciasnych przejściach, lub w wypadku gdy wróg naciera z jednego kierunku, aby w pełni skupić ogień działka na wrogich jednostkach. * Tryb zasadzki - Wieżyczka w tym trybie, ma za zadanie czekać, najczęściej będąc zamaskowaną przez jednostki sojusznicze, na wroga, który podejdzie na maksymalnie bliski zasięg, dzięki czemu działko może otworzyć ogień dokonując największych zniszczeń. Dość często wróg nie spodziewa się tego iż gonione przez nich jednostki tak naprawdę wciągają ich w zasadzkę w której, w ciągu kilku sekund zginą od ognia tarantul. * Tryb Interceptor - Inaczej zwany trybem przeciwlotniczym, lub "przeszkadzajką" - Wieżyczka w tym trybie, ma za zadanie strzelać do każdego statku powietrznego, który wleci w jej zasięg. Ma to na celu powstrzymanie statku wroga przed wylądowaniem w obszarze wieżyczki, zmuszając go do odlotu i poszukania bezpieczniejszego miejsca, w którym ma przeprowadzić zrzut. Odcinając tym samym wroga od wsparcia. Wieżyczka w tym trybie będzie strzelać do kapsuł desantowych, mimo iż one nie mogą odlecieć i poszukać innego miejsca do lądowania. Dodatkowo będzie ignorowała ona jednostki naziemne. Uzbrojenie Wieżyczka zależnie od zbrojnego ramienia, w którym jest używana ma dostęp do mniejszej, lub większej palety uzbrojenia jakie się w niej montuje, jednakże zawsze po dwie sztuki tego samego uzbrojenia. Standardowym wyposażeniem są: * Ciężki bolter - Najzwyklejszy ciężki bolter przystosowany tak, aby można było go zamontować w wieżyczce automatycznej. Zasilany z zasobnika, bądź w razie ważniejszych ośrodków, jest podłączony pod taśmę zasilającą z bunkra lub magazynu. Ciężki bolter strzela pociskami kalibru .998 cal. o własnym napędzie odrzutowym. Tak zwaną amunicją boltową. * Działo laserowe - Jest to działo przystosowane do niszczenia celów opancerzonych, nie nadające się do likwidacji piechoty ze względu na swoją niską szybkostrzelność. Energię do oddania strzałów czerpie z jednostek zasilających, które pozwalają na oddanie 20 strzałów. * Wyrzutnia rakietowa Hyperios - Jest to wyrzutnia rakiet przeciwlotniczych Tarantule w nie wyposażone są modelami Hyperions, od nazwy wyrzutni. Jest to uzbrojenie dzięki któremu wieżyczka jest w stanie bardzo skutecznie niszczyć cele latające. Dodatkowe uzbrojenie Oprócz podstawowego uzbrojenia, Tarantula może być uzbrojona w charakterystyczne dla danego ramienia uzbrojenie, lub w uzbrojenie, które jest potrzebne w danej chwili. * Miotacz ognia - Strzelają one cieczą zwaną jako Promethium, które w kontakcie z powietrzem ulega zapaleniu. Broń ta ma bliski zasięg, jednak idealnie nadaje się do wywabiania wroga z ukrycia. * Działo melta - Inaczej zwane Działem termicznym. Jest to broń strzelająca gazem podgrzanym do tak ogromnej temperatury że potrafi przepalić się przez wszystko. Niestety, za tak ogromną siłę ognia, broń termiczna płaci szybkostrzelnością i zasięgiem, przez co skuteczność zmniejsza się wraz z odległością. * Działo plazmowe - Strzela strumieniem rozgrzanej plazmy, za pomocą pól elektromagnetycznych, która przepala się przez praktycznie każdy materiał, chociaż ma ona swoje ograniczenia. Nie jest to broń szybkostrzelna, jednakże nie przypłaca swojej siły ognia zasięgiem. * Wyrzutnia rakiet - Jest to wyrzutnia rakiet, podobnie jak w przypadku wersji przeciwlotniczej, z tą różnicą że Tarantula jest przystosowana do niszczenia pojazdów opancerzonych, lub piechoty wroga. Warianty wieżyczki automatycznej Wieżyczka automatyczna występuje w Imperium pod wieloma wariantami. Poniżej prezentują się te najbardziej znane. * Wieżyczka automatyczna Tarantula - Jest to najbardziej rozpowszechniony model w Imperium. Standardowo wyposażony jest w dwa ciężkie boltery, lub dwa działa laserowe. * Wieżyczka przeciwlotnicza Hyperios - Jest to wieżyczka bazująca na Tarantuli. Uzbrojenie zostało zastąpione wyrzutniami rakietowymi Hyperios, a sama wieżyczka przystosowana do niszczenia celów powietrznych, chroniąc w ten sposób przestrzeń powietrzną w swoim obszarze. * Wieżyczka strażnicza Grot - Jest to mniejsza wersja Tarantuli znajdująca się na burtach, a także wewnątrz statków kosmicznych. Ma ona na celu ostrzeliwanie jednostek wroga i spowalnianie ich abordażu, podczas gdy wieżyczki burtowe mają za zadanie ostrzeliwać wrogie myśliwce starające się zniszczyć większe jednostki. * Stacjonarna wieżyczka Automatyczna - Jest to wieżyczka stacjonarna, której nie można przewozić, albowiem jest bazuje ona na załogowej wieżyczce stacjonarnej Gwardii Imperialnej. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do niej, załoga nie jest wymagana, a miejsce które zajmowała załoga, jest przeznaczone na amunicję i dodatkowe zasilanie. * Przekaźnik orbitalny - Wieżyczka automatyczna posłużyła do stworzenia przekaźnika orbitalnego na bazie Tarantuli, dzięki czemu w razie potrzeby możliwe jest szybkie dostarczenie wojowników zakonu na pozycję przekaźnika za pomocą teleportacji. Źródła *''Imperial Armour Vol 1 Imperial Guard & Imperial Navy str 194-197'' *''Imperial Armour Vol 1 Second Edition Imperial Guard str 201-204'' *''Imperial Armour Vol 2 Space Marines & Forces of the Inquisition str 173-178'' *''Imperial Armour Vol 2 Second Edition War Machines of The Adeptus Astartes str 199-201'' Gry *''Dawn of War II'' *''Dawn of War II Chaos Rising'' *''Dawn of War II Retribution'' *''Warhammer 40k Space Marine'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Technologia Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Adepta Sororitas Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus